Mutant shelter
by ZoeysZone
Summary: After Apocalypse, humans went crazy & started a war w/mutants. Mutants are unsafe unless there unknown. Twins make a mutant shelter. No one knows about it. They just give u a safe place & food. They will fight other mutants 4 safety but, aren't on a side.
1. Info

Characters Name: James Simmons

Code name: Mid-night

Good or Evil: Good

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Eyes: Black

Hair: black, short, strait

Build: is really built

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: Average

Any other features: Little tan-ish

Power: Ninja like reflexes. Blends into the dark and shadows that you can't even tell he's here.

Home Location: 3-story house (mini mansion), the shelter

Likes: loves twin sister, weight lifting, sword/knife/or hand-to-hand, & Martial Arts

Dislikes: People hurt people/kids/animals/etc. (especially his twin sister), racists, & annoying people

Personality: Very protective (sometime a little over protective), means business, strict but can be laid back at times, intimidating, & stubborn

Fears: Twin sister being killed/kidnapped/captured/hurt

Weaknesses: his twin sister (if anyone is using her to get to him it works), little girls (meaning 18 & younger but, mainly under 14), & temper (he has a bad temper)

Strengths: hand-to-hand combat, poker face (can hide his emotions easily), stealthy, intimidating, can blend in w/ the dark & shadows, good fighter, & strong

Uniform: black steel-toed boots, black pants, & Black t-shirt

P. J's: shirtless, barefoot, in shorts

Casual wear: black steel-toed boots, jeans, black t-shirt, & sometimes sunglasses

Characters Name: Hope Simmons

Codename: Ghost

Good or Evil: Good

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Eyes: Red on white, even the pupil is white (like Remy but white not black)

Hair: Black with red ends, strait, to her lower back, left down

Build: Slender and built but, not like super built, skim & curvy.

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: never ask a girl her weight

Any other features: She has a motherly look to her and very professional but, when she's angry (like super angry or in a fight) she can pack a punch. Filled out in the right places (no little girl figure).

Power: Shape shifting- she can only turn into some one she's seen in person, and can change any part of that persons body (hair style/color, eyes, height, etc.) and Invisibility- no one can see, hear, or smell her (in Logan/X-23/Rahne's case) but you can touch her.

Home Location: The 3-story (mini Mansion) the shelter

Likes: Kids, animals, Loves her twin brother, helping/volunteering, cooking, Spring, & Summer, colors Black & Red

Dislikes: Winter, Snow, bullies, Haters (mutant and racist people), be alone, & total quiet,

Personality: Motherly, and professional. Little strict but, mostly laid back. Kind-hearted, patient, caring, & loving

Fears: Sentiles, Spiders, Twin brother or anyone close dying, & being captured or alone

weaknesses: Telepaths & Snow (only things that make invisibility useless), & wanting to help others all the time

Strength: Knife throwing, knows many languages, & has a meds. degree.

Uniform: Like top like Emma Frost/White Queen in X-Men but it stops just over her belly button, no sleeves & cape goes from black to red. Black finger-less gloves going to her elbows, black skin-tight capris w/ slits on each side (high up her thigh), & red high-heeled combat boots

Pj's: One is a light-red tank-top w/black lace, matching pants, and Black slippers. the other is black nightgown w/red lace, & the same black slippers.

Casual wear: Skin-tight dark-blue jeans that flare at the bottom, low-cut red tank-top, black jacket, Red finger-less gloves, sometimes red sunglasses, & red high-heels. When it's hot out a red crop-top, red capris, black sandal, red sunglasses & black finger-less gloves.

Other Info.: Beast/Hank taught her everything he knew about Meds.. She can fight hand-to-hand, knives, and guns. Really flexible.

I might draw her, if I can. I'll tell you, they will be on my website if I do. Got the hair done. Just got to put it on the computer.

I made some changes.

Summary: After Apocalypse, humans went crazy, and started a HUGE war with mutants. Mutants aren't safe unless there unknown to be a mutant. Two twins (above) make a shelter for mutants. No one knows about the shelter. It's not like Xavier's Institute. It doesn't have a Danger Room. They don't train you, or help fight. They just give you a place to stay safe and food. It's only for kids (17 and younger). If they have to fight other mutants to keep safe they will but, they're not on a side (good or bad). Rated: T


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- New Girl**

*Bayville Restaurant*

The Simmons twins were enjoying their dinner when they heard the owners arguing with a girl.

The girl was dressed in leather and a dark-red corset. She had black hair with gold high-lights.

The twins weren't paying attention to them until they heard what it was about; the girl was a mutant. But, how do they know? She didn't look any different from anyone else.

They watched as the girl angrily stomped out the door and the owners going back to work. Hope looked turned to the twin brother, James. Without a word, they both stood up and left.

It wasn't long before the two caught up with the 'mutant' girl. "Hello," Hope said politely. The girl turned her head to find a woman and a big (muscle wise) man on either side of her.

The girl visibly stiffened, in fear; she just got kicked out a restaurant for be called a mutant and now two strangers come up to her on the dark empty streets.

Hope saw the girl stiffen, "We're not going to hurt you," she reassured her.

"Yea that's what they always say to get you to let your guards down before they attack you," she replied with a small smile. But, they could tell she was less tense.

James, who had been like stone the whole time, smirked.

"So you're a mutant right," Hope Simmons asked. The girl stiffened again.

"N-no, why would say that," the girl stuttered nervously.

Hope looked at James, he slightly nodded. Then she turned and left.

The girl turned her head, confusion written on her face. He looked at her emotionlessly. She was getting nervous, the other girl had at least talked the boy hadn't.

He looked strait into her emerald-green eyes, "Are you a mutant," he asked her, his voice deep and commanding.

"Y-yes," she stutters nervously.

"What's your name?"

"A-Adrianna, sir," she said. He smiled.

"Would you like to live us," he asked her.

"W-well, um," she said, looking around as if to find a way out.

"Don't worry, I'm a mutant too. So is my sister, Hope. Our home is a safe place for young mutants," he explained. Too scared to speak, she nodded her head. He turned and walked away, the girl in tow.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile<span>

*Bayville High*

The door to Biology opened and everyone turned their head to it. A girl wearing red & dark pink clothes, with dark-red hair in a bun, walked in. "Ah, you must be Jenna Pemberton," the teacher asked. The girl nodded. "Find any open seat," she said.

She looked around to find only one open seat, near four strange boys. She reluctantly sat down without a word.

The teacher continued her lesson. She wasn't listening, instead she was doodling sneakers. As she doodled, she could feel four pairs of eyes on her. When she looked up she saw the four boys at the table looking at her strangely. "Have a problem," she asked them.

The boys looked away in disinterest. She went back to doodling. The boys didn't bother her for the rest of class.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out, she was one of last out. In the hallway, she looked down at her schedule. She contemplated asking someone.

Just then the four boys from earlier came out. One of them walked over to her, while rest walked away. "Need help," he asked smugly, while smirking. He was skinny, with snow-white hair.

"No," she lied, and started walking down the hall, looking for her locker.

"Are you sure," he asked again, as he followed her.

"Yeah," she replied simply. He caught up to her easily, and glimpsed at her paper.

"Ok but, your lockers the other direction, so is your next class," he replied matter-of-factly.

"That's fine," she said, not wanting to give in. She kept walking and he walked next to her in silence for a couple minutes.

Finally, she gave-in when he didn't leave. Stopping, she turn towards him. He was smirking. "Fine, just help me," she said.

After showing her to her locker, he lead her to her next class. Which was also his next class. She walked to the teacher's desk and told him, that she was new.

"Your, Jenna, correct," he asked, she nodded and he told her to sit where ever. Jenna walked to an open seat in the back and set down her stuff. The white-haired boy sat across from her.

She didn't care much for Social Studies. So she continued with her doodling of the sneaker. It felt like forever before the bell finally rang. When it did she was the first out.

Looking down she was relieved to find that she had 'Algebra III with statistics'. Algebra III wasn't far from Social Studies.

She got a seat in the middle row next to the window. She liked math and decided to actually pay attention.

The day went on all she had left was English and Gym.

When she got to English, there was a quiz. Although she was new, she still had to take it but, it didn't count as a grade. The four boys were all there.

As the test went on, she was get more frustrated. Her pencil was starting to melt silently. That got some of the boys attention. She didn't even notice 'til it was gone. She got a new one and finished the test.

The bell rang and she raced out. The four boys followed her and cornered her in the hall.

"So your a mutant," the tall, brunette boy asked, grinning.

"You got a problem with that," she challenged.

"Why would we? We're mutants too," the short, scrawny boy stated.

"That nice now can you leave," she asked.

"What's your powers," the short, scrawny boy asked.

"You're asking me my powers and you don't even know my name...it's Jenna by the way."

"Jenna, stop stalling and show us your powers," white-haired boy said exasperatedly.

"I have the power to create, control, and withstand fire."

"Now that you've shown us yours, we can show you ours...after school."

"What if I don't want to know?" she challenged.

"I have super speed, and the codename is Quicksilver, but you can call me Pietro," Pietro (skinny, white-haired boy) said, smirking.

Jenna smiled and looked at Pietro with a look of interest, "Really? That's pretty awesome."

"I have toad-like abilities, call me Toad or Todd," the scrawny boy stated proudly.

"I can cause quakes anywhere I want to, and people call me Lance, or Avalanche," the brunette said.

"I'm unmovable and I have super strength." Blob said.

"I'm very impressed, but I'd like to leave," Jenna said.

"Hey, wait!" Lance stopped her. "If you want to join the Brotherhood, you can, you know."

"A house full of teenage boys…" Jenna paused. "...no thanks."

"Come on, just try it," Pietro said.

"I'll have to think about it."

Hating gym, she skipped her last class, 'advanced weight lifting' and went to the park instead.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's not to your liking. I'm trying my best. Sorry again. :\ review please. The next chapter will be longer.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank-you for your reviews everyone, I'll try to make it longer. Again sorry for the wait. I want to apologies to **_**3rdbase101 **_**for forgetting to put their Oc on the list of Oc's that I chose to use, I am sorry. I do not own X-Men Evolution. I only own Hope and James.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A young man, about seven-teen years old, was walking down the dark empty streets of New York, around midnight.

Suddenly a dark figure emerged from the shadows of the ally, laughing. Not a cheerful laugh but a sinister, evil laugh. The boy froze at the sound and turned toward the figure.

"Hello Lynx," said the figure as it came closer.

"What do you want Ryder," the boy, Lynx as he was called, asked the figure.

"You know what I want Lynx," 'Ryder' said.

"I won't go with you," Lynx stated as he backed away.

"I knew you wouldn't come willingly," Ryder said, then with a snap of his finger five more figures came out of the shadows, surrounding him.

He looked around helplessly. He felt trapped, surrounded. The next thing he did was pure instincts. He quickly turned and ran in the direction he had came from.

A shot rang out and a second later, Lynx yelled in pain. He clutched his arm to his chest but didn't stop. He knew he had to get out of there and fast.

As he turned the corner a gun sounded again. This time it hit his right leg. The pain was excruciating but he pushed on. He limped/ran as fast as he could, his damaged left arm clutched to his chest while his good arm clung his right leg.

In so much pain, he hadn't notice where he was running to. When he finally noticed, it was too late. There was mutant haters everywhere, he ran into a FOH (Friends of Humanity) group. They must have recognized him because, they started for him.

He turned and ran towards what looked to be a park. He runs through the park and into the forest where he hoped to lose them. One last shot rang out through the night and Lynx collapsed against a tree as his mind faded into darkness, not feeling the pain as the bullet hit his left side.

**Meanwhile**

"Did you hear that," James asked, coming downstairs. He saw Hope already getting on her jacket.

"Yea, I heard it. It was a gun shot, it came from about a block away from the park's forest," she replied. "I'm going to check it out. You need to stay here with Adrianna."

With that she left, the gates already open, she headed toward the park. The moment she reached to the park forest, she heard another gunshot, it was closer this time. Hope ran to site where she heard the shot only to find a boy on the ground with a pool of blood around him. She could hear people coming closer. Using her powers, she turned both her and the boy invisible.

She watched as a group of FOH's ran past them. When they were a safe distance away, she turned them both visible again. She looked down at the boy; he was seventeen at the most and frowned. With ease she carefully lifted the boy, holding him bridal style, and silently ran back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>I know it's really short but, I didn't know what else to put in it. Pls review. Again I'm really sorry about the wait. I was have a little trouble with the details, they're not my strongest point. I'll try to make the next longer. Thanks for you reviews. :)<p>

Disclaimer again: I do not own Lynx or Ryder, _** San child of the wolves**_ owns them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: Hunter Jordan :)

The phone rang and rang, finally after four rings someone picked up on the other line.

"Hey, is this Mrs. Richardson," a girl about sixteen asked.

"Uh, no," came a deep voice, nowhere near her grandma's soft feminine voice.

"Oh sorry," she says sheepishly. Hanging up, she checked the number again. It was the right number. 'Must have moved,' she thought. She was at an airport in New York. She left her parents and came to live with her grandmother. But, now she had nowhere to go.

She was glade she only brought a backpack with her, not wanting to lug a suitcase around everywhere.

She had money, just not much. She was expecting to only need money to get there and have some extra cash.

She looked around wondering what she should do. Deciding she had time to burn, she went to the bathroom. After doing her business, she went up to the mirror.

She looked at her reflection. She had dark green eyes and dark brown hair that falls in small waves to the middle of her back. She was quite small and had a petite frame with proportional curves. She was about average height of 5' 6". She wore a green top, dark blue jeans that flare at the bottom and tennis shoes.

She smiled and left. Going outside, she started walking, not wanting to use her only money on a taxi and not even have a place to go. After walking for awhile, she found a restaurant. It looked decent enough so she went in.

It was a nice place, the chairs and booths have nice golden wood with red cushions and matching red curtains on the windows. She was seated at a booth and given a menu. Looking over the menu she ordered a coke and a burger with fries.

When she finished, she payed and left a tip. She left and started walking down the street, suddenly she heared a noise. Looking to her right, there was an alley, she saw three people crowding around something against the wall. It was only when she hearded a soft groan of pain, did she realize it was a person.

The people seemed to be kicking and punching the person. Before she could stop herself, she yelled and ran toward them, "Hey what are you doing?"

Immediately, the trio turn toward her voice. The one that looked to be the leader, stepped forward and was the first to talk, "Well look here boys. And who are you little girl?" he sneered, talking down to the girl. The others laughed with him.

She face reddened with anger. "None of your concern. Now answer my question, what are you doing to that person?" She asked as she neared them.

"That's none of your concern, little girl," he mimicked her. His 'followers' laughed at her.

"I said, 'ANSWER ME'," she yelled in anger. She was now only a few feet from the three big muscular men.

"Look, little girl, just turn around and go away. Let us continue with our business ," he shoed her away with his hand. But, she didn't budge.

"No, you look here, mister. How about you tell me your reasoning for beating that person up. Then you can appoligize to them and walk away," she said as she pointed to him.

That must have angered him because he started walking toward her. But, she stood her ground. He pulled his arm back really to punch. Before it could collide with her face a hand caught his fist.

She looked over to see a different man, he looked around the same age as the three men but a lot more buff. "It's not right to hit a girl," said her mysterious savior.

"Look dude, your not in this," said the trio's leader. He looked unfazed but, she knew he was intimidated by her 'savior'.

"It involves me when someone decides to hit a girl. Now, get your friends and leave."

The leader turned to the other two. Then signal for them to leave, they did and so did he.

Her 'savior', turned and finally looked at the girl. "What's your name, miss," he asked in a kinder voice.

She hesitated before deciding he wasn't going to hurt her, "My names Inara, sir."

He smiled kindly, "I'm James. Now, why were you over here?"

"W-well, I saw them beating that person up and felt I had to do something," she stuttered nervously.

James followed her finger to a crippled motion-less body laying on the ground. He walked up to the person and carefully sat them against the wall. Looking at the person for the first time, they could tell it was a boy, a little older than her.

Silently, James lifted the boy up and carried him. Inara followed behind him, feeling safer near him. She didn't have anywhere else to go anyways.

James came up to a car, opened the back door and sat the boy in the seat behind his.

He looked over to Inara, who looked to be deciding weather or not to follow. "Don't worry, I wont make you come. It's your choice, I wont harm you, I promise," he said with sincerity.

Believing him and having nowhere to go, she opened the passenger door and got in. He got in the driver's seat and started to drive.

The whole ride was silent. He drove up to a big metal gate and spoke into the intercom. The gate quickly opened and James drove up to the front door. He got out and picked the boy up.

Seconds later, a women who looked the same age as James came outside. She rushed over to him. James said something before pointing to Inara, the woman looked over at Inara just noticing her. Inara was standing by the car door. "Hello, I'm Hope, James' sister," she said, her voice sweet and calming.

Inara looked at the women, Hope, who was smiling at her. "Um, I'm Inara," she said nervously.

Hope noticed the girl felt uneasy, "Here come in, I'll make you some lunch."

"Um, I don't want to be a burden, ma'am." Hope just smiled and walked over to Inara.

Putting an arm around her, Hope said, "Oh, don't worry about it. Your a guest in our house. And you have to eat something, right." Hope ushered Inara through the door with James behind them.

James went into a different room that was to the far right past the stairs. When he did, Inara became uneasy again.

Hope noticed, but didn't say anything, instead she walked with Inara to a different door. The room looked to be a formal dinning room. Hope walked around the long table into another room, Inara believed to be the kitchen. Hope gestured to a stool in front of an island.

Wordlessly, Inara sat down on the stool and watched Hope make grilled cheese. "So, how old are you, Inara," Hope asked her.

"I'm sixteen, ma'am," she replied.

"Please, call me Hope. I'm not that old," Hope joked. "Where do you live?"

"Um, well nowhere. I was suppose to stay with my grandmother, but I guess she moved."

Hope put down the spatula and turned to Inara. "Oh, well, you can live here."

It didn't take long for the food to cook. "Lunch time," Hope yelled loudly. Seconds later, you could heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Inara followed Hope into the dining room, carrying some grilled cheeses. Inara sat to left of Hope who was sitting at the front of the table.

James came in and sat at the other end of the table. Next, a girl, who's maybe a year or two older than Inara. Right behind her was a boy, he was about the same age as the girl. The boy sat in front of Inara and the girl sat beside him.

"Hey guys, meet Inara. She's going to be living with us," Hope introduced.

The girl smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Adrianna." The girl nudged the boy, who was currently stuffing his face with grilled cheese. He looked up, ready to complain when the girl pointed to Inara. The boy looked over to her, finally taking notice of her.

"Oh, um, hi," he said, then went to eat again. But before he could, Adrianna gave him a look. He turned back to the girl, "Right, I'm Lynx." He said.

Adrianna just rolled her eyes, as he went back to rudely eating like a pig. The rest of dinner was uneventful.

"Adrianna, can you show Inara to her new room," Hope said.

"Um, Hope, since it's almost winter and it's cold, I'm going to need my room to be extra heated," Inara stated sheepishly. Hope smiled and nodded. Adrianna showed Inara to her room, which was on the second floor, the second room in the right hallway (the girl's dorms).

Inara smiled as she looked around her new room. It was meant for two people. It had two Queen sized beds both made, each had a green comforter and two fluffy pillows. It had a balcony with bright green curtains. There was two dressers, closets, and desks. Setting her bag on one of the desks, she plopped down on one of the beds.

She got up and walked downstairs. She turned to her right and passed the stairs to the room James went in to earlier. Opening the door, she saw the boy from the alley. He looked cleaner, healthier and awake. "Hi," she said as neared his bed. She smiled and sat down in the chair next to him. He turned his head towards her.

"Hey, aren't you the girl from the alley?" he asked her curiously, smiling.

"Yes, I'm Inara. So, why were they beating you up?"

"I'm..."

**Meanwhile...**

Pietro walked up behind Jenna, "So...?"

Jenna peered over her shoulder at him, "So, what?" she asked him.

"Are you going to join the Brotherhood?" he asked her curiosly.

She shut her locker and turned toward him, "No," she stated simply, before she turned and started walking down the hall. Pietro easily caught up with her.

"Come on. Can you a least just stay one night and if you don't like it then you can leave?" He asked her. She sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

After school, Jenna walked to the parking lot with Pietro. Lance was in the driver's seat, Fred took up the whole backseat with Todd on his shoulder, and Jenna sat in the front seat. While Pietro ran.

"You live there," Jenna asked as they drove up the paved driveway. The house looked nice with purple-ish paint. Lance drove up and parked in front of the house. Of course, Pietro was waiting for them at the door. "Wow," was the first thing she said when she saw the inside of the house.

The outside may have looked nice, but the inside looked like a dump. The walls were blue-ish and stained, same with the red carpet on the paved stairs. The wood handrail was chipped and the air smelled.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Jenna asked as she walked up the stairs. Pietro lead her up the stairs and in front of a door.

"Your room will be next to mine," Pietro stated smugly, smirking. He opened the door and gestured her to go in. She walked into the room and looked around.

"Well, at least it looks better than the rest of the house," she stated as she turned around to face him. He was leaning against the door frame. "But, I'm going to need to get my stuff," she said.

"Well I could always bring you there," he replied. She shook her head.

"No, then I would have to be in your arms, plus I don't want you to know where I live." Pietro put his hand to his heart in mocked hurt and gave her a sad face. "I'll just use Lance's Jeep."

"He'll never give it to you," Pietro stated matter-of-factly. He smiled at his comment.

"Watch me," she said defiantly, as she pasted him and made her way back down the stairs with Pietro right behind her. She walked into the living room.

The living room looked just as bad. It's walls were the same color purple as they were on the outside. The couch was an ugly color brown and looked beat up and torn. The TV looked old fashion with it's antenna and fuzzy screen.

Jenna walked over to the side of the couch that Lance was on and looked at him. "Lance," she said to get his attention, "Do you uh think maybe I could uh use your um Jeep to get my um stuff," she asked, purposfully stuttering. He looked up at her as she gave him her puppy dog face. He sighed and handed her his keys. She smiled as walked back to the door where Pietro was standing there looking dumb with his eyes wide and his mouth open. She closed his mouth as she walked by him before yelling, "I'll be back in a little boys!" Then slamming the door and running to the car.

It didn't take long for her to get to her 'house'. Really it was just an abandond warehouse. She parked the car and went inside. Inside was a queen sized bed neatly made with two fluffy pillows and a red comforter, a nightstand, a couch, a microwave, and a mini. fridge. Don't ask her where she got the electricity from. She went over to the other side of the bed and grabbed an already made bag full of clothes and other things she would need. Then she walked over to the fridge and took out an apple and powerade. Bitting into her apple, she slung the bag over her shoulder and left the house. She ate the rest of the apple on the way to the the bording house.

She walked into the house and yelled, "I'm back, did you miss me?" No one replied. "Guess that's a no," she said to herself as she walked back into the living room. She walked over to the couch and threw the keys at Lance before plopping down next to him. Jenna could feel the cushion go down and the springs stick up, but she wasn't going to complain. The boys were watching some boring show that she didn't care enough to know the name of.

"Well, this boring. I'm going to my room," Jenna stated, she hopped off the uncomfortable couch and bounced up the stairs. Then she dashed to her room and slam the door with bang! She threw her bag on the desk chair and flopped face first on the bed. The bed was surprisingly soft and fluffy and made her bounce a little. She turned over an looked at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, Review<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm glade you liked it. I'm trying to get my chapters longer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Clink, clink, clink! A hand played with the poker chips before throwing one in. "Call," says the owner of the hand. He turned his head to the next player waiting for his response.

"Raise," came a young boy's voice as he put three chips in. The boy was in his early teens around twelve or thirteen. His forest green eyes were covered by his shaggy black hair. So far, he was beating the men at every game.

"Show your cards," another man commanded, flipping his own cards over.

He had three of a kind in Aces. The first man had a full house; two kings and three queens. The boy flipped his over, revealing a royal flush.

The boy didn't grin, he just grabbed his money and got up to leave, seeing as the men were drunk and getting angry at him.

As he walked outside the place his arm was grabbed. His other arm flew out to hit his attacker on instincts, but the attacker caught his hand. "Wo, hey now. I didn't mean to scare you. I know what you are," his attacker stated. The boy's eyes widened slightly. "Don't worry. I know these people that you can go to." The boy looked at him skeptically.

"How do you know this?" The boy asked curiously.

"Uh…that's classified," he replied. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"OK, where do I go?"

"It's a big mansion. It's..." he gave the boy the directions and left.

The boy went to his house, grabbed all his stuff, and left...

After hours of walking, the boy could finally see the mansion, it was only half a mile away. He rushed over to the gates. He took a rest, putting his hands on his knees, breathing hard. He saw a young women in her twenty's walk up to the gates.

Seeing her, he raced over to her. "Hey, um...is this..." he tried to ask between breathes. She turned around and looked at him. "Is this...?"

She looked at him confused. "Are you alright?" she asked him gently, looking at him with concern. He nodded, catching him breath.

"Yes. I was trying to ask, is this um, the place for um, for mutants," he stuttered nervously. She smiled and nodded. She put an arm around him, punched in the code, and walked through the gates.

"What's your name? I'm Hope," the black and red haired woman asked him as they walked to the door, the gates closing behind them.

"It's Christopher, Christopher Greenwood, ma'am," he told her. She smiled again and opened the door. Christopher looked in awe at the mansion. The walls were a bright and warming white, the large wooden stairs were a cherry color that showed some of the second floor, the floor was white tile. The furniture looked fancy and elegant, and the light was a chandelier.

"So, how old are you?" she asked as she led him up the stairs and into what looked to be an office.

The boy looked away from the house decor. and up at Hope. "I'm twelve years old ma'am."

She sat down in a comfy chair behind the desk and gestured him to a soft couch. He sat back in the couch, exhausted. "What can you do?"

"Well ma'am, I can manipulate the outcome of a situation. Um, what can you do?"

Hope laughed. "I can shapeshift into any human or mutant, or any of their features. I can also, turn invisible."

"Cool," he yelled excitedly, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back in the Med Lab...<strong>

"I'm Sache, Sache Lukov. Well uh, about the alley thing I'd rather not talk about it," he said sheepishly, as he tried to sit up, but was failing miserably. She saw this.

"Here, let me help you," she commanded softly, putting one of her arms underneath his back, and carefully lifted him up to a sitting position. "That's OK, you don't have to tell me."

She looked down and saw red. It looked to be blood, it was seeping into his shirt. "Oh!" He looked down at where she was looking. His smile disappeared as he saw it too. He started to move when she stopped him. "Don't! You might open your other stitches," she stated as she carefully lifted his shirt to reveal blood red bandages. Carefully, she pulled them off and threw them away, before cleaning his bullet wound. Then she re-bandaged it. "There," she said as she leaned over to inspect her work.

He looked up from his now fresh bandages. He smiled and locked eyes with her. "Thanks." She smiled and blushed.

"Um, your, you're welcome," she blushed harder as she stuttered.

Just then James came in. At the sound of a door opening, Inara stood up strait, her face a beet-red tomato. James just raised an eyebrow at the two and walked over to them. "I came to check on you. But, it seems your fine. Here are some pain killers," he said as he handed Sache two pills and a glass of water. "If you're feeling up to it, you can come eat dinner with us. There's a new kid here, you should meet him," James said as he walked out the door.

Inara turned back to Sache, trying to stop blushing. "So, want to go eat?" He nodded. With her help she stood up and they walked to the dining room together.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hope's Office...<strong>

"Well, I think you'll like it here. It's almost lunch, do you want to join us at the table?" He nodded furiously. They got up and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into to another room, that he presumed was the dining room.

Inside was two girls, and two boy all in their late teens, and one grown man who looked to be the same age as Hope. Everyone looked up to find Hope was not alone.

Christopher looked at them shyly. The girl with green eyes and brown wavy hair, wearing a green off-shoulder top and dark blue jeans, stood up and strode up to him and stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Inara," she stated politely. He looked at her hand before he reached out and shook it.

"Um, I'm Christopher but you can call me Chris." Inara put her arm around his shoulder and lead him to the seat next to hers. On the other side of Inara was one of the boy. He was extremely pale with long platinum hair that curled into ringlets at the end. Across from Inara was another girl, she also had green eyes but they were lighter and she had short black hair, she smiled at him politely. Next to her was the other boy, he was also pale, he long dark grayish hair and his eyes were a scary orange color.

"Christopher, this is Adrianna," Hope said as she pointed to the other girl. "This is Sache," she pointed to the boy with platinum hair before continuing, "That's Lynx and That's my brother, James," she pointed to the other boy then to the man.

"Nice to meet you guys," he said as Hope handed him a plate of food. They talked all throughout dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else in Bayville...<strong>

"Jenna! Wake up," Pietro yelled through the door. Jenna turned over and pulled the covers over her head. Just then a gust of wind blew through her room. He walked, yes walked, over to the other side of the bed where she was facing. Gently, he lifted the blanket. He smiled at her sleepy face; her hair a mess, her eyes barely open, and her mouth was parted slightly. "Hey Jenna," he whispered in her ear, "WAKE UP!" She jumped and her eyes popped open in alarm, Pietro smirked.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she saw Pietro's smirking face. Her face reddened with anger, "Pietro! Why the hell did you do that?" she yelled as she held her ringing ear. He shrugged and stood up strait.

"You wouldn't wake up," he state nonchalantly. She angrily huffed and threw the blankets off of her.

"You know, could have just shook my shoulders," she told him as she put her feet on the floor and stood up. He shrugged again.

"Wouldn't have been as fun," he says, smirking wider. She shoved him and walked over to her closet.

"You know, this is why I didn't want to come here. Maybe I should leave," she said as she grabbed a red t-shirt. Pietro pinned her to the wall.

"Now, why would you go and do that?" he asked her. She tried to get out but, his hands held her arms to the wall.

She glared at him. "Get out! I need to change," she demanded, he just smirked. "Go away!"

Just then the door opened and Lance walked in. "Come on, Pietro. Leave her alone." But, Pietro didn't budge. Lance walked over and dragged Pietro out of the room.

Jenna came out and walked downstairs after about five minutes. Her dark, blood red hair was brushed into a neat bun, off the shoulder green shirt, green and white sneakers, and green jeggings. "Alright, I'm ready," she said as she walked to the Jeep and sat in the passenger seat. They all hopped in, minus Pietro and drove to school...

The day flew by in a blur. Her last class was gym, which she just happened to have with Pietro.

"Alright today class, you will be doing your fitness test. You'll be separated into three groups each group will go to their station and will be tested by either me, Mr. Jones or Mrs. Philips," the teacher announced before she numbered them off. Coincidentally, Pietro and Jenna both got group one; push-ups, sit ups, etc.

Jenna went over to push-ups first. She found out she could do fifty push-ups in a minute, almost a one per second. Pietro went to pull-ups first; he can do twenty pull-ups, and ten chin-ups. Jenna and Pietro both went to sit-ups; for Jenna forty-five for Pietro forty-eight. Then Jenna went to pull-ups; fifteen and eight chin-ups. And Pietro went to push-ups; fifty push-ups in a minute also.

After a minute of rest, waiting for the others to finish, the whistle blew and they moved on to group two; weight lifting. Pietro went first, Jenna was a little surprised his skinny little body could lift, one-hundred forty pounds. Jenna went next; she can bench eighty-five pounds. They were the first done so they had a couple of minutes to rest while they waited for everyone to finish.

"I'm impressed," Jenna admitted. "I didn't think your scrawny little twig like body could bench that much for more than one rep." He smirked.

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself," he said before taking a gulp of water. "Want a drink?" He asked as he handed her his water bottle. She nodded and did a waterfall. The whistle blew and they walked over to their last course; running. They both smirked. Pietro was the fastest out of the boys with a six point five in the thirty yard dash and got the farthest in the long jump. Jenna was the fastest out of all the girls (including the older girls) with a six point six and the farthest in the long jump (missed Pietro's score by mere centimeters).

When the final whistle blew everyone dispersed to the locker rooms.

In the girl's locker room, Jenna listened to four head cheerleaders talk about how hot Pietro was. While in the men's locker room, Pietro listened to four football players talk about how hot the new girl, Jenna, was.

Jenna met Pietro outside the gym doors. "Wow, your pretty popular with the girl. I don't see why, I mean look at you," Jenna stated, smiling as she gestured to his body.

Pietro looked offended, "What's wrong with this?" He asked, gesturing to himself. She just laughed at him. He put his hand to his heart in mocked hurt. "You know what, fine, I don't need you," he huffed as he turned around and walked down the hall. Jenna stopped laughing, her smile disappeared, and her face filled with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked defensively as she quickly caught up to him.

"I can get any girl here, I don't NEED you," he stated, arrogantly. She huffed and turned around, stomping away.

"Fine, I'll be gone by the end of the day," she stated over her shoulder as she left for the parking lot.

Jenna found a ride to the brotherhood house. "Thanks Jake," she said, leaning over she kissed his cheek, "You're so sweet." Then she got out and went inside. Lance was in the kitchen talking on the phone to a girl named Kitty, while Todd and Fred were watching TV in the living room. She quietly ran up the stairs and into her room. Pietro was sitting on her bed. "Hi, just came to get my stuff," she stated simply. She walked over to the closet and grabbed her clothes before going to the bathroom and grabbed her possessions. She walked back to her room and stuffed everything into her backpack. She turned around but before she could leave the room, Pietro sped in front of the door. "'Scuse me," she said politely as she tried to get passed him.

"No. You're not leaving," he stated as he took a step forward, shutting and locking the door behind him. She gave him a confused face.

"Why? You don't need me when you can get any girl you want," she mimicked, crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed, defeated.

"I didn't mean it Jenna, I was only joking, well not about the 'I can get any girl I want' part but everything else." She just rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Whatever, just let me leave," she commanded, but he shook his head. "Why not?" she asked exasperated.

"Because, it was just a joke Jenna. Can't you take a joke?"

"Of course I can, but that wasn't funny."

"Come on, just unpack your stuff," Pietro told her.

"NO! I want to leave!"

"I don't want you to leave."

"Well you should have thought of that before. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a ride to my house."

"From who?"

"Jake," she said, continued when she saw his confused face, "You know the second fastest male runner in the whole school, that Jake." His face changed to one of recognition. "Yea so let me leave." But again he shook his head, no.

He touched her shoulder, then in .1 seconds they were sitting on the bed.

"No, I won't let you leave. I said I didn't mean it." His pleading icy blue eyes looked into her green eyes. She was the first to look down.

"You told me, if I didn't like it here I would leave," she stated looking back at him.

"Yea, well I don't want you to leave," he said back.**  
><strong>

"Yea, but that's not your decision, it's mine. And I chose to leave." He signed, she could tell he was not use to this, begging and pleading thing. She smiled at him putting in so much effort to keep her here. "Fine, I'll give you one more chance, but if you mess it up I'm out." His eyes lit up and he smiled, before it dissolved into a smirk.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he said smugly. She laughed and playfully shoved him off her bed. He got up and sped out the door and down the stairs. She opened her backpack and started unpacking, with a grin on her face she shook her head...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plz review, I love to hear what you have to say. :) I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT IT SHOULDN"T HAVE TAKIN ME THIS LONG, i already had it written I just needed it to be edited. I guess I was just to lazy to do it SORRY. BTW another sorry if the Jenna scene was a little weird, I'm not the best at those kind of scenes.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey I know it's been a while since I've written, sorry. I do that a lot. Sorry this chapters a little short. I'm hoping the next chapter will be submitted sooner seeing as I've already started it.**_

Chapter 5- School Day

The sun was shining, birds were singing and someone was loudly banging on a door. "Wake up, Jenna!" Pietro yelled through the door. After a while and still no response, he opened up the door and sped over to her. Jenna laid there; her legs were spread across the bed while one of her arms hung off of the bed. Her head was lying just below her pillow and she was drooling with her mouth wide-open. Pietro smiled at her, before it turned into a smirk. "Jenna! Get your butt up!" Pietro yelled as he yanked her covers off. She jolted up and turned her head towards him.

She glared at the smirking speed demon. "Stop doing that," she yelled in frustration. He just stood there, smirking. She rolled her eyes, before yawning and got off the bed. Sleepily, she walked over to her closet, rubbing her blurry eyes. She grabbed a bright red t-shirt before turning towards him, as if to say 'can you get out?'. He just smiled innocently at her and sat on her bed. With a sigh, she shook her head and grabbed the rest of her clothes and left for the bathroom. She took a shower, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. She left and walked downstairs, while brushing her red hair. She walked into the living room, went up to Fred and thumped him on the head.

"Ow!" He turned his head around to face her. She rolled her eyes.

"You know that didn't hurt. Now get your chubby self off that ugly couch and get in the jeep, we gotta go," she said as she turned, leaving the room. She walked out of the rickety old house and up to the beat up jeep. Without bothering to open the door, she hopped up into the passenger seat. Lance was already in the driver's seat, waiting impatiently for the others. Pietro was leaning up against the back door, his ankles crossed and arms lazily crossed over his chest with his head back and eyes closed. It took a couple minutes before Fred and Todd came out. They walked, Todd hopped, to the jeep and got in. Pietro stood up and was gone in seconds, leaving only the trail of a blue, white and brown blur behind him. Lance started up the jeep, and after a couple of coughs and hakes from the car, they were off to Bayville High School.

**The Mansion...**

Her door opened with a squeak. Hope quietly walked in and closed the door behind her. Before silently walking up to the bed with a lump in it. Gently, she places her hand on the lump and slightly shook it. When she got no response, she carefully pulled down the blankets, showing the lump's head. The head made a face and turned in the other direction, mumbling something incoherent. Hope smiled slightly and shook the lump again, this time a bit harder. It groaned before shifting again and opening its sleepy green eyes. The lump looked up at the intruder. "Time to get up," Hope said smiling as she stood up. The lump pulled the blankets all the way off revealing a very tired Inara. Inara swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up. After sighing, she slowly stood up.

"Today is your first day of school, along with Christopher and Sache's. Get up and head down stairs for breakfast, James will be taking everyone to school," Hope explained, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Sleepily, Inara stood up. She yawned and stretched as she made her way to the closet. It was then that she realized, she had no other clothes. Looking down at the clothes she had on, they were the same as what she wore the day before. Frowning, she left her room and went to the bathroom and grabbed a brush. She hadn't noticed her horrible rats nest hair, until she looked into the mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw how much of a mess she looked. Clueless of what else to do she opened the door and stuck her head out. "Hope! Adrianna! Can you guys come here a minute!" She yelled down the hall. It was seconds before she heard multiple footsteps coming nearer.

"What is it, Inara?" Adrianna asked through the door. When Inara heard them coming she had shut the door again.

"Um, I just need you and Hope's help for this. Can you tell everyone else to leave?" She heard a muffled yes before hearing muffled voices and then the shuffling of feet. When the noise was gone, Inara opened the door once again. "Look at me I'm a mess! My hairs everywhere, I need clothes, I need a shower, EVERYTHING!" She started to freak out. Hope smiled in amusement.

"Here, I'll go get you some of my clothes, they might not be like what you wear but I'm sure they'll fit," Adrianna stated, without waiting for a response she was off down the hall, heading for her room.

"Don't worry, I'll fix your hair, while you brush your teeth and get ready. Then, you can take your shower change and if you want, I'll even style your hair. You'll be ready in no time," Hope said confidently as she ushered Inara over to the sink.

Just as Hope had said, after her hair was brushed, she took a shower, got dressed and her hair styled. She was no long wearing, jeans and a green shirt but now wearing, a slightly too tight dark-green and black corset that Adrianna couldn't fit into them anymore, and black capris. Her hair had been left down but her bangs were pulled and clipped in the back. She smiled as she left, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

She was met with the sight of everyone busily rushing around and talking; Adrianna and Hope were laughing and talking while munching their food, James was reading the paper with his feet on the table, Sache and Lynx were talking, and Christopher was stuffing his little face with as much food as he could muster. Inara smiled, Christopher was the youngest out of all of them and even though they just met she befriended him. She sat next to him, with Adrianna on her other side.

After breakfast, everyone ran to the car, Inara happened to be the first there and she opened the door and slid into the passenger seat and waited for the others. Sache was the next in he sat behind her seat, followed by Adrianna then Lynx, leaving poor little Chris to sit in the back. They split up when they reached the school; Lynx and Adrianna left for their classes seeing as they have already started school, while Sache and Inara walked to the office to get their schedules, and Chis went to a different school, since he wasn't not in high school yet.

Sache and Inara both had P.E. for their first period and Social Studies after lunch (fifth period). They left the office and walked to P.E. together, making it just before the bell rang.

"Ah… you must be the new students. I'm Coach Philips," the teacher introduced. "Do you have your gym clothes?" They nodded before she continued, "Good, the girl's locker room is over there and the boy's is over here. Now, catch up with the others and change."

And, with that they walked into their respective locker rooms. Inara didn't like the school colors; red, gold, and white. She would prefer browns, greens, more earthly colors. She changed into a white shirt, red shorts, and put her hair in a pony, but kept the same shoes on. She left the locker room with the rest of the girls and followed them.

Her next class was one of her favorites; English (language Arts). After that was her worst class; Math. Before lunch she had Journalism, which she found out she had with Lynx.

She loved English class and Journalism class because she loved to write. Apparently, so did Lynx. Time flew by and before she knew it, the bell had rang; signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. She rushed to her locker as her stomach growled. She snatched up her lunch, threw her books into the locker and slammed it shut, before rushing off to the lunch room to find the others and eat.

She reached the cafeteria, and scanned over the room in search for her friends. After a couple of seconds, she spotted her two eleventh grade friends, Adrianna and Lynx. She smiled and walked over to them. They looked up as they saw her approach, before going back to eating. Inara sat down next to Adrianna, who was across from Lynx, her belly growled again as she opened her lunch.

Adrianna smiled at Inara. "Somebodies hungry," she teased. Inara, who was just about to bite her sandwich, paused; her mouth wide open, holding her sandwich in the air, mid-way from her mouth. Her face heated up as she blushed bright red, closing her mouth she set her sandwich back down on the table, making Lynx and Adrianna laugh.

Just then, Sache came over and sat down next to Lynx, with a confused look on his face. He looked from Inara's beat red face to the hysterical Lynx and Adrianna. After seeing that he wouldn't get an answer from them, he shook his head and started eating. The rest of lunch was uneventful. They talked about how their day was going so far as they munched on their food.

When lunch finished, Inara and Sache left the cafeteria together, they separated to find their lockers then met back up at the fifth period, Social Studies door. They smiled at each other before Inara walked in first and found a seat near the back by the window. Sache came in after her, followed by other students, he sat next to her, on her right. Just then, the teacher walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Good afternoon class," he greeted, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jinkins," the class chorused back in a bored tone. The teacher reached across his desk and grabbed a large green book.

"Alright class, open your books and turned to page one-hundred fifty-three, today you're going learning about…" the teacher, Mr. Jinkins, droned on.

She was now sitting in health class; she had just came from Science class. This was her last period of the day. She wasn't too fond of having health class but it was a mandatory class. She sighed as she slid into an open desk in the back. Putting down her books down, she propped her elbow on her desk and rested her head on her hand, her hair acted like a curtain, covering some of her face. She had just closed her eyes when the health teacher came in and started class. Sighing again, she lifted her head, and put her hair behind her ears again. She sat up straighter and waited for her next assignment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry again for the wait. Please review.<strong>_

_**Preview of next chapter: A day at school, this time for Christopher. He befriends a girl that no one else likes. She's shy, quiet, alone, and always keeps her head down. But what happens when he finds out her secret? What can he do? (may be more than on school day). Read to find out.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the waiting I am not finished with it but I decided to continue it in the next chapter since I'm kinda having a writers block._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- New girl<p>

* * *

><p>After the other four were dropped off, Christopher sat in the front seat and was taken to his school. He hopped out of the car and ran into school just as the bell rang. He burst through the big double doors and flew down the hallway. He skids to a stop in front of his locker. He turns to knob and throws his backpack in it, only taking out the books he needs for his class. He slammed his locker door shut, before racing down the empty halls, rushing to his first class period.<p>

He stopped in front of his class door, taking a deep breath; he stuck his hand out and turned the knob. Opening the door, he walked in. "It was nice of you to finally join us Mr. Greenwood," announced the teacher, Mrs. Hills, her hands rested on her hips, as she glared at him.

"Sorry ma'am," he mumbled as he quickly made his way to his seat. Mrs. Hills rolled her eyes and went back to writing on the board and talking about something to do with math…

He's sitting in class, bored out of his mind and not really listening to the teacher. It's not that he doesn't like Math actually he loves to learn just for some reason he couldn't pay attention. He brushed it off as lose of sleep and tried to go back to his work. When suddenly the class goes quiet as the door opens. His head turns, landing on a girl, his age. He couldn't see her face because her head was down and her blonde hair was covering it. She had really long strait hair, reaching her butt. Despite the warm weather, she was wearing a light blue long-sleeve turtle neck shirt that was a little big on her and baggy faded jeans. Her blue tennis shoes were worn out and her hands were covered with white glove that stopped at her wrists. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothes.

Silently, she walked up to the teacher's desk and handed her a slip. The teacher pointed to the only available seat; next to Chris. The girl turned and made her way to the back, while the teacher started talking again. The girl sat her books down on her desk and slid into her chair. For the rest of the class period, she didn't say a word or look at anyone. She only looked up enough to see the white board. Chris would occasionally glances at her from the corner of his eye.

When lunch came around, Chris walked into the lunch room to find the new girl by herself, eating her food with her head down. He frowned and walked over to her. He sat down in front of her. She slightly tilted her head up to look at him. He gave her a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Christopher," he greeted her politely. She looked back down and continued to eat. He frowned and opened his lunch box. "Um, what's your name?" He asked. She didn't respond but instead stayed silent. He frowned again and looked at her lunch; which only consisted of an apple, a juicy, and a half-sandwich. While his held; chips, a fruit roll-up, a juicy, an apple, a cookie, and a sandwich. After a minute of silence, he picked up his chocolate chip cookie and broke it in half, before sticking a hand with one half of the cookie out towards the girl. "Here," he offered. She tilted her head up again. She just looked at it before finally reaching up and hesitantly accepted the offered cookie. At this he smiled again and retracted his arm. "So, um, what's your name?" He stuttered.

He frowned when she looked down, thinking she wouldn't reply. "Jannit," came a soft, almost inaudible, voice. He looked at her, a smile slowly making its way to his face.

"It's nice to meet you Jannit," he said before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. She kept her head down, softly nibbling on her half of the cookie.

When lunch was over, they had 'recess', really it was just a ten minute break outside. Christopher walked out the doors and looked around in search for the new girl, Jannit. His eyes stopped on a girl sitting alone on a tree stump with her head down and her hair covering her face. He smiled and made his way over to her.

"Hey Jannit, Whatcha doing?" he asked as he sat on the ground next to her. He looked up at her. She lightly shook her head.

"Nothing, what about you?" she asked, her voice low and scratchy. He raised an eyebrow but brushed it off as shyness.

He shrugged. "Nothing," he replied. They sat in silence for at least five minutes. Chris pulled his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees as he watched other kids play around. While Jannit sat on the stump elbows resting on her knees with her head down just watching the ground and fiddled with her fingers. "So..." but before he could continue, the loud ringing of the bell announced the end of 'recess'. "Never mind, come on we need to get to class," he said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

She lifted her head and looked forward before taking his hand and standing up. They walked back to school and turned, walking in opposite directions as they made their way to their next class.

Chris loved to learn but he couldn't concentrate all class. All he could think about was the quiet new girl; Jannit. He didn't get it, why was she so quiet, always having her head down, or why did she always seemed so...sad? Unfortunately, he only had first class, Math, with her. He tried looking for her after school but he couldn't find her. Just then, James' car pulled up, he opened the door and climbed into the back.

"How was your day?" Hope asked when they got back.

"It was ok, we have a new girl in my first class," Chris replied with a shrug. Hope raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's her name?" She asked him while the others left for their rooms.

"Jannit, she very quiet and shy," he said again as he flopped down on the couch. He sighed, resting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Hope nodded, although he couldn't see it, before sit down next to him.

"Are you her friend?"

He sighed again, "Not to be rude Ms. Hope but what's with all the questions? And yes, she is my friend."

"Sorry sweet-heart, I'm just curious," she said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and stood up, slowly making his way up the stairs and to his room.

The Next Day...

Like usual Christopher was dropped off after the others. Thankfully he made it on time today. In first period, he sat next to Jannit, though he knew nothing would be said. They sat through first period together this time they paid attention to the teacher. When the class ended they silently went their separate ways only to meet back up at lunch.

Like before, Christopher shared some of his lunch with her. The table was filled with silence all throughout lunch as they quietly ate. It wasn't until 'recess' where they sat by the stump, did the silence finally break.

"Hey so, how was your first day yesterday?" Chris asked.

"Um...it, it was good. Like every other school I've been to," she replied, her soft voice barely above a whisper.

"Yea I guess," he agreed, and like that the conversation ended. The bell for next period rang, "Hey do you think we could hang out sometime?"

She tilted her head up slightly in surprise. "Um, uh no I don't think I can," she stuttered. "Sorry."

He just smiled and slightly shook his head before turning and getting up. "No that's alright." He helped her up and they walked to the school doors, they looked at each other one more time before turning and setting off to their next class.

At the end of school, Christopher sat on the front steps as he patiently waited for James to come pick him up. After a while he saw the car. Standing up, he dusted himself off before grabbing his backpack and rushing to the car. He got in and climbed to the back. The car ride back was uneventful, James was silently watching the rode, Sache and Lynx were talking to each other, and Adrianna and Inara were whispering, while Christopher quietly looked out the window in his own little world.

Christopher though about the day, mostly about Jannit though. He did have a crush on her or something he was just curious most girls he met are either loud obnoxious girly-girls or tough tom-boys. Yea there were some quite shy girls but not like Jannit. Jannit always had her head down like she was covering her face but why? She didn't look ugly. She was very quiet and when she talked it was in a whisper and her voice sounded as if it hurt and she wasn't used to talking. Then there was her clothes, not like he was a fashion fanatic but he knew she was covering a lot of skin for this warm weather. She must be hot in the long-sleeves, turtle necks, and gloves. She never socialized with anyone but then again neither did Chris.

He shook his head to try to thoughts. He emerged back into the real world just in time to see that they were now pulling up the driveway. He waited for everyone to get out before he could then they all walked up to the door and walked in. Yesterday, after Christopher had talked to Hope, he went straight to his room and started on his homework. Today he turned and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Grabbing the remote off the coffee table he started channel surfing. He would finish his homework later right now he had to get the girl out of his head.

* * *

><p>This is not the end of it. My mind has just been blank but enough with the excuses. My two older brothers came to visit for about three weeks. My oldest brother brang his girlfriend they will be leaving while my other older brother will be staying (kill me now). So yea I've been a little busy with family and trying to get past my writers block. Again, this is only part of the Christopher and the new girl, Jannit's <em>adventure<em>. I know I didn't put Jenna in this chapter but I did that on purpose. Review, tell what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adrianna, Lynx, Inara, Sache, or Christopher. Look in the previous chapters to find out.

Claimer: I do own Mrs. Hills, Hope, James and Jannit.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY! I've been having a writer's block that I always seem to get during all my stories. Then school started and well, let's just say my school principle needs to get his act together. Then my dog Tyler died :'(. But we got a new dog Buck (I call him Peanut). **And of course, my laptop had to crash, so I had to re-make Jannit. Then I had BOATLOADS of work to do, exhibitions, writing projects, National History Day Project. I would've updated sooner but the power went out...** Enough of my LAME excuses, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7- He Finds Out (Christopher P.O.V.)**

"Hope, can you give me a ride to the mall?" I asked as I came down the stairs. Hope looked up at me and nodded.

"Sure, but why?" she asked. I shrugged.

The ride to the mall was short. "Bye Hope! I'll call you when I need to be picked up," I hollered over my shoulder as I ran to the entrance I looked around once I got inside. The went into the first store I saw, that I liked. I went over to the shirts first.

After I got a couple shirts, I got some pants before looking around.

It was only about five minutes, when I spotted that familiar butt length blonde hair. I smiled and quietly snuck up behind the person.

"Hey!" She jumped when I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and sighed when she saw me. "It's just me Chris," I said.

"Hi," she said quietly, her head tilted down slightly.

"So, whatcha doing?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"Just looking around. You?"

"Same," I replied. We talked for a little while we looked around.

"Want to get a bite to eat?" I asked after the third store.

"Um… I don't really have a lot of money," she admitted hesitantly. I shrugged.

"That's okay, I'll pay," I said. "Come on, you have to be hungry," I added when I saw she was still unsure. She sighed in defeat and reluctantly nodded. I smiled and grabbed her hand. I led her to the food court.

"SO, what do you want?"

"Uh… I-I don't know," she stuttered. I looked around.

"Do you like pepperoni pizza?" She shrugged but I saw her face light up. I smiled and dragged her in line. When we got to the front, I ordered.

"On large pepperoni pizza a small coke and ah…" I looked at Jannit, she pointed, "a small sprite." The worker nodded and gave us a number.

We sat at a small, two person table near the front. "Let's play twenty questions. I'll start with a question, after you answer it then you ask me any question you want." She nodded.

"Question one: favorite color?" I asked.

"Bright blue. Yours?"

"Same. What's your favorite animal?"

"Dogs," she answers, "what's yours?"

"Wolves," I answered with a goofy grin. "Your favorite weather?"

"I like it when it's slightly warm with a calm rain, but, no wind," she described. "Your favorite subject?"

"English," I pause. "Favorite past time?"

"I like reading and writing. And yours?"

"Playing with cards and reading. Alright question five: favorite flower?"

She smiled slightly, pretending to think. "Well, I love blue dahlias," she said.

"Oh, cool," I commented.

"NUMBER 35!" The cashier yelled. We both looked up.

"We'll finish once we get our food," I explained as we stood up.

"Okay, my turn," she said when we were seated again. I nodded. "What's your favorite time of day?"

"Night. You?"

"Mid-day," she stated. "Where do you live?"

"I live with a couple of friends in a mansion. You?"

"In a small house," she paused, biting into a slice of pizza before continuing, "with my dad. Um… I can't really think of anything else."

I laugh, "Me either," I admit. We finish eating the rest of the pizza in silence. When we're done, we throw the box and walk around some more.

"So, can you come over today?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I told you, my dad doesn't like me going over to other people's houses." I sighed. We made our way over to the entrance of the mall. As we were walking out the door, Jannit tripped. I grabbed her arm before she fell, out of reflex.

"Ow!" She yelled, pulling her arm out of my grip. I looked down at Jannit -who was now sitting on the ground- alarmed.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me before quickly standing up, as if nothing happened. "Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

She waved off my questions. "I'm fine," she reassured. But, I didn't miss how she flinched when I reached for her. I sighed.

"No, your not," I stated. I reached for her again, only for her to take a step back. "See!"

Then I gently but firmly grabbed her upper arm, making her winch. I look at her before slowly lifting her sleeve. I gasped at what I saw. On her bony arm, were multiple black and blue bruises. The most obvious was, the five big fingerprints. They were too big to be mine. I looked at her face, but she was looking down with her hair covering her face. I felt her lightly tug her arm. I let out a shaky breath before pulling her sleeve down and letting go of her.

"Jannit, who did that?" I asked concerned.

She shook her head, "No one." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it was obvious _someone_ did that."

"No one," she denied, her voice a little more firm.

"Tell me," I commanded, she flinched away slightly. I sighed. "Sorry. Can you just please tell me?" I asked in a softer tone. She shook her head. "Was it your dad?"

"Leave me alone," she said weakly.

"No Jannit, you need to tell me."

"No, you don't!" She said angrily, her voice slightly raised. I put two fingers under her chin, making her look at me. Then I pushed her hair behind her ear. My eyes widened. Her right eye, which she usually had covered by her bangs, was black and practically swollen shut. When I looked at her good eye, I saw pain, sadness and fear.

"Please tell me," I begged, yet she still shook her head. "Well, I'm not letting you go home until you tell me." Her eye widened. With an arm lightly wrapped around her waist, I turned to the person who just walked out the door. I asked them if I could use their phone. Then called Hope.

It wasn't long before sitting in the front. Hope looked at me, then Jannit, before looking at me again. She raised an eyebrow. "Hope, this is my friend Jannit," I introduced. Then I turned to Jannit, "Jannit this is Hope, I live with me."

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you," Hope greeted, Jannit nodded.

"You too," she said quietly, her head down with her hair back over her face. Hope drove to the house without question.

"Come on in Jannit. We were just starting dinner," Hope said. After a moment of hesitation, she slowly followed us inside. She looked around in awe. I smiled at her, remembering when I first came here. I could hear voices coming from the dinning room. Carefully, I took Jannit's hand and led her to the dining room.

Everyone looked up at us and the room went silent. "Everyone, this is my friend, Jannit," I announced. "Jannit, theses are my friends, who I live with; Sache, Lynx, Adrianna, Inara and James." I pointed to them as I said their name. They all nodded or waved in greeting. Inara patted an empty seat, indicating for Jannit to sit there and she did. I sat next to Sache, across from Jannit.

"Dig in," said James. After I got my food, I looked over at Jannit. I frowned, when I saw the amount of food on her plate.

After dinner, I showed Jannit around before dragging her up to my room. Once she was in, I shut and locked the door. Then I turned towards her, she was sitting on my desk chair, while I sat on my bed.

"OK, so now will tell me?" She shook her head. "Why not?" I questioned. She shrugged. "At least talk to me please." She sighed.

"There's nothing to tell you," she stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop lying! I know there's something wrong and I just want to help."

"I don't need nor want your help, okay?" She replied angrily.

"Why?" I asked calmly. She didn't answer my question.

"I want to leave," she told me.

"If you tell me, then you can leave."

"No! I want to leave, now!" She stood up and started for the door. I jumped up and softly grabbed her arm, stopping her. She tried to pull away. I sighed in defeat.

"I'll tell Hope you want to go home. I promise not to tell anyone what I saw. Don't be mad at me, please," I explained. She nodded silently. I unlocked and opened the door, before showing her to the front. We -Hope, Jannit, and myself- piled in the car. The trip was silent, except for Jannit giving us directions. We stopped at a small, run-down house. Slowly, Jannit got out and walked into the house.

That night, I laid in bed, thinking about Jannit. Only this time, I was worried. I was almost one hundred percent positive that her father was the reason and I didn't want him to hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this chapter is in first person instead of third. Sorry the note at the top is kinda long, I don't like when people write a AN instead of another chapter, so I just waited 'til I wrote this chap. I've already started the next chap. Review.**

**BTW****- No one reviewed my last chap. why? :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adrianna, Lynx, Inara, Sache, or Christopher. Look in the previous chapters to find out.**

**Claimer: I do own Hope, James and Jannit.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm so, SO sorry for making you guys wait this long. Thank-you everyone who is still reading this. I want to thank **_**TheWritingGirl23**_** for starting this whole thing and sticking with me this entire time. Since it's been so long I want to catch you up a little.**

**SUMMARY**

Five mutants have been introduced to the 'Mutant Shelter; A safe place where lost or homeless mutants can stay. There are three boys: Lynx, Sache, and Christopher. And two girls: Adrianna and Inara. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood has been trying to recruit a new member, Jenna. A new girl has now been introduced into the story, Jannit. She seems to have a secret that Christopher wants to find out. Can he help her? And, what about Jenna, will she stay? How are the others getting along? ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The next day, Christopher sped to his locker, before rushing to class. He wanted to see Jannit again, make sure she's okay. When he got there, he looked around. He was the first one to arrive. He sat in his usual seat at the back. Just as he sat down, the late bell rang. Soon, students started flooding into the room, making him fill with hope.

Jannit came in last with the teacher right behind her. She quietly walked to the back and sat beside Chris. She didn't look any different.

Throughout the entire class period, Jannit didn't look at Chris, let alone, talk to him. She took notes and did her work, ignoring him. So, he tried to pay attention also.

When it came time for lunch, Chris rushed to his locker before speeding towards the lunch room. When he got there, he spotted Jannit sitting at a table alone, and made his way over. She didn't look up at him, nor did she, in any way, acknowledge that he was there. His eyebrows creased and he frowned slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her concerned. She kept eating as if he hadn't just asked her a question. His stomach churned nervously. "Jannit, what's wrong?" he asked only to be responded with silence. He sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn't answer him back.

The rest of lunch was silent. When Jannit finished, she stood up and left without saying anything. Chris slumped his shoulders in guilt, thinking she must hate him or at least not want to be friends with him anymore. His heart sank; his only friend, other than the kids at the Mutant Shelter, now hated me.

He got up and left with his head down and his shoulders slumped. His mood didn't change for the rest of the day. When the dismissal bell rang, he sluggishly walked outside after going to his locker. He sighed and sat on the middle step with his head resting between his knees.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone had left, yet neither Hope nor James had come. He turned his body sideways and laid down on the middle step, staring up at the sky. 'Had I gone too far? Was it something else, something I did? Was it because I found out? Maybe it was because of our fight. But, I was only trying to help,' he wondered desperately as tears filled his eyes, waiting to fall. 'Don't be a cry baby,' he scolded himself, but it was useless as a tear escaped, trailing down the side of his face, until it hit his hair.

"What's wrong?" His head snapped to the side as he lifted myself up with his arm. He quickly wiped the tear away. In front of him stood James, Chris looked down at his lap embarrassed.

"N-nothing," he lied before turning, sitting upright again, his head still down. He heard James sit down next to him.

"You can tell me," he stated. "There's no need to be ashamed, everyone gets down from time to time." Chris looked up at him, giving him a sad smile.

"It's Jannit, she's my only friend here," he started, "I think she hates me. But, I'm not sure why. I know we had a fight, but I think it's because I know her secret," he finished sadly. "Gosh, I feel like a baby right now," he added, as he felt the tears return.

"You're not a baby. If she really means a lot to you, then you should keep trying until she talks to you. Don't let her go. She needs you Christopher." Chris nodded gratefully. James helped him up and they got into the van. The drive home was silent, other than the soft, quiet music.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Ugh!" Jenna groaned in annoyance as she closed another empty cabinet. 'There never seems to be any food here,' she thought frustrated. "Boys!" she hollered. In seconds, Pietro was in front of her with Lance behind him. Fred stomped into the kitchen with Toad crouched on his left shoulder.

"What?" Pietro asked rudely. Jenna turned her head to him; the look on her face said 'want to try that again'. He instantly stood straighter.

"What is it, Jenna?" Lance asked curious.

"Once again, there's no food. There never seems to be food here," she answered, her hand resting on her hip.

"So," Todd shrugged, not really caring. All he needed was his flies.

"Well, you need food to live and you need money for food. And, seeing as you guys aren't rich, you can't keep eating all the food in one day," she explained.

"Who said you were the boss?" Pietro snapped. "We haven't had a problem with food before," he added.

"Pietro, shut up," Lance told him firmly. "Jenna, it's okay, we can go get some more food." Jenna nodded her head and calmed down. "Now, come on, I'll drive." Then he turned and left. Jenna followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Grocery Store...<strong>

"Okay, get whatever, just don't spend all the money on junk food," Lance said as he handed her the money. "Call me when you're done," he added before driving away, leaving her at the entrance.

She shrugged before walking in. 'Now let's see here...' she thought as she grabbed a cart and began.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

"Hey, Lance," Jenna greeted him through the phone. "I'm done now."

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit," he replied before hanging up. She sat down on one of the benches, placed inside the store, next to the entrance. It wasn't long before a dark green jeep appeared. Lance walked in and helped Jenna carry all the bags to the jeep. "That's a lot of food," he commented as they got in. Jenna shrugged and they were off. The rest of the car ride was uneventful as the two talked about random things.

When they got home, they put the groceries away and settled into the living room. Pietro was leaning against the wall, Fred sat on the chair and Todd sat on the couch, practically asleep. "We're back," Jenna announced.

"Yay," Pietro said sarcastically, rolling his eye. In a flash, he was gone.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Lance said with a wave. He turned around and went upstairs.

"Come on, Fred," Jenna urged. Fred sighed before getting up and leaving. Jenna turned off the small static TV. She stood in front of a sleeping Todd. She sighed, not wanting to wake him up. Ignoring the smell, she carefully picked him up and carried him to his room and tucked him in. Before going to bed, she took a shower.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review. I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT IT SHOULDN"T HAVE TAKIN ME THIS LONG, I already had it started. I guess I was just too lazy to do it SORRY. Then there was school and I had all these projects and tests. But, now that it's summer I promise to update sooner.<em>**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adrianna, Lynx, Inara, Sache, or Christopher. Look in the previous chapters to find out. I also do not own any of the Brotherhood, they belong to Marvel.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Hope, James and Jannit.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, thank-you all my loyal followers, I promise that the story will be back on track soon, and I mean it this time. I always have problems continuing stories I started, most likely because I never write a plot further than the beginning. But, I figured out what I'm going to do with the story. But, please don't get your hopes up; I'll probably still take a while, with my unorganized school, dysfunctional family, laziness and my habit of procrastinating. Please stay with me though, because you guys are my inspiration to keep the story going. Broke the promise before I could even make it.**

**Also, I had written this a while back but forgot to add it. I feel like such a ************** (insert every crude word possible) because I haven't updated in more than a year. Happy one-day-late Independence Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Adrianna called, waving at her friends as they drove off. After school, she had went to the mall with her two best friends; Melony and Sarah. Her friends had offered her a ride home, but she declined, saying she lived close and it wasn't that late out. She hiked up her purse and gripped her bags tighter as she made her way across the parking lot.

There weren't many people walking around, though the roads were packed with cars as people rushed to get home from their jobs. Other than the roaring of cars speeding by, it was quiet out. Adrianna silently walked, not really paying attention, as her mind was elsewhere. She thought about her trip to the mall, how her friends convinced her that she needed more clothes and how they (her friends) flirted with some boys. Then, she thought about her new 'family' and how well she was getting along with everyone.

But, her thoughts were suddenly cut off by a hand grabbing her upper arm and violently yanking her. The next thing she knew, she was being held against the brick wall of an alleyway. Mixed in with her anger and confusion was fear. She couldn't see who her captor was; they were hidden in the shadows. She knew it was a man by his large hands: one was wrapped firmly around her throat, while the other held her hands above her head. Her confusion soon vanished as she felt the man's hand – the one that previously held her neck – roam her body, before starting on her shirt. She felt her heart drop down to her stomach like a brick and was nauseated by every little touch. Even though the man had let go of her neck, she found it hard to breathe. She knew she shouldn't use her powers on a human in public, but she couldn't help it, the wind started to blow stronger as anger and fear mixed within her.

After her shirt was unbuttoned and pushed away from her chest, he started unbuttoning her jeans. Suddenly, the man was pulled from her, by what, she couldn't tell. She collapsed on the ground as she watched the shadows, barely able to make out two male figures. She heard a loud crack and then silence. Seconds later, she saw a hand reach out to her to help her up. Through the sliver of the setting sun's rays that peeked into the alleyway, she saw that the hand was indeed a male's hand, it looked calloused and rough. She cautiously accepted his offered hand, engulfing her small hand in warmth as he swiftly pulled her up. Before she could even utter a thank-you, her savior vanished completely into the shadows. She blinked in surprise, before snapping out of it. She quickly re-buttoned her shirt and rushed out of the alleyway. She scooped up her bags again and hurriedly made her way home. The rest of the way back, her thoughts were consumed by her mysterious savior.

It wasn't long before Adrianna was standing in front of the door. The moment she stepped through the threshold, her senses were assaulted by a mix of blinding light, the smell of home cooked food, the sound of light chattering and a blast of warmth.

Smiling, she drops her bags carelessly onto the floor, before closing the door and making her way into the dining room. She found everyone sitting at the table, eating dinner. Everyone turned towards her as she sat herself down next to Lynx. On the other side of Lynx sat Inara and James. Then on the other side of the table, in front of James, sat Hope. Next to her, sat Sache, then Chris.

When she finished filling her plate with Hope's amazing food, she noticed James giving her a look as if he could tell something had happened to her, but thankfully he didn't ask. Dinner went by smoothly with animated conversations about anything they could think of.

She laid in her bed, staring blankly at the plain white ceiling above her. Millions of thoughts of her savior ran rapidly through her mind, keeping her awake. 'Who was he? What did he look like? Why did he help me?' she wondered. She sighed dejectedly, before rolling onto her side. She closed her eyes, snuggled into her thick warm blankets and tried to relaxed her chaotic mind. A single thought ran through her head as finally she slipped into the darkness of sleep, 'Will I ever get to see him again?'

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>

Jenna couldn't seem to fall asleep and she didn't know why. With a sigh, she pushed herself up and left her room. She silently made her way through the hall and down the stairs, into the kitchen. She half-heartedly snatched up a Heresy's chocolate bar that she had bought. She turned and plopped herself down on the dingy couch in the living room. She searched for a moment, before finding the remote. She channel surfed for about five minutes – not really understanding anything through the static – before settling on what she figure was some old cartoon.

She jumped a mile and nearly had a heart attack when she heard a sudden voice right behind her. "What're you doing?" She gasped in surprise.

With her hand clutching her thundering heart, she replied breathlessly, "Pietro! You scared me."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," he said, a smirk planted on his face as usual.

"Shut up, I couldn't sleep. What's your reason?" she shot back, turning her attention back to the TV.

"I heard you and got curious," he shrugged. "Want me to make you some hot chocolate?" She rose an eyebrow at this offer.

"Why hot chocolate?" she question curiously, turning her body sideways to look at him in a more comfortable position.

"Well, personally, I don't like my milk warm, so I just drink hot chocolate instead." He shrugged again, leaning himself up against the door frame.

"Sure," she answered softly. He simply nodded slightly, before disappearing in a blur.

Minutes later, he returned with two mugs of hot chocolate. He sat down next to her on the couch and handed her one of the drinks.

They sat there in silence, sipping on their slowly cooling hot chocolate as they try to watch the cartoon playing out on the television in front of them. After an hour or so, Jenna fell asleep, still holding the mug. Pietro almost laughed; she had fallen on him like a sack of potatoes. She had her head on his arm, one arm resting the empty mug on her thigh, one arm flopped over his lap, one leg over the armrest and the other leg hanging off the couch. He stole her cup and set it on the ground, before turning off the TV and quickly falling into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I said arm four times in one sentence, whoops.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adrianna, Lynx, Inara, Sache, Christopher, or Jenna. Look in the previous chapters to find out who they do belong to. Neither do I own the Brotherhood; they belong to Marvel. Also, I do not own the mystery savior…**

**Claimer: I do own Hope, James, Melony, and Sarah.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for not updating in like five months or so. I have loads of excuses if you want to hear them. But, first, I just wanted to inform you that I'm thinking about going back and rewriting some of the previous chapters because I realized I left some information out and also, I don't like how it looks. I have started editing yet, if I do I'll make sure to tell you in my author's notes. There probably wont be any major changes so you have to go back and reread everything.**_

_**Now for the excuses: I moved over the summer time and then the home computer wasn't up 'til October, plus I'm still having a horrible writer's block and adjusting to my new school and classes has been pretty hectic. Hopefully I will have my own laptop soon so I can update more often, and the holiday breaks are coming.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"What's that?"

Lynx looked down at the small brown paper bag in his hands. "Uh, something I made in Home Ec. class."

"Really!" Inara and Christopher exclaimed, faces elated.

"Yeah…" he rubs the back of his neck before opening the bag and pulling out the contents. He unwrapped the crinkled white paper towel to reveal a black blob. At the sight, of his creation, Christopher and Inara's faces fell. "I know, I'm not very good at it," he admitted sadly, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Can't be worse than Kitty's," Hope laughed as she came up behind them.

James, the usually stone faced sweetheart, held his stomach with one hand as he let out a hearty laugh. With his free hand he clamped down on Christopher's shoulder, causing the poor boy's knees to give out under him. James caught the boy's arm to steady him.

"Sorry," he says after calming down. "Remember the time when she made dinner and most of the team got a bad case of the stomach flu? I swear, she's done more damage to the team than the bad guys ever did."

Hope laughed at the memory, shaking her head. "Yeah, I remember alright. I also remember having to help Hank nurse you all back to health," she grumbled playfully, glaring at him.

"I can help you," Sache buts in, "with cooking, I mean. I'm really good at it."

"Seriously?" Lynx smiled, excitement twinkled in his glowing orange eyes.

"Why not?" Sache shrugged, smiling back.

"Sounds great. So, you guys want to cook dinner for me tonight?" Hope joked with a teasing smile upon her lips.

"Uh," Lynx stuttered nervously. Hope laughed at the boy's expense, shaking her head as she left the room.

"Alright guys, I'll see you at dinner. Don't burn down the house," James called over his shoulder, giving them a wave as he started for the garage.

Adrianna, who hadn't really joined in on the conversation, quietly made her way to her bedroom, followed shortly by Lynx, after he threw away his charred treat. Christopher seemed to have disappear at some point in the conversation.

"Want to see something cool?" Inara suddenly exclaimed spinning on her heels to face the only other person in the room.

"Uh, sure," Sache responded hesitantly, giving her an unsure look.

She giggled at his discomfort and excitedly grabbed his hand, yanking his arm. "Come on then, I'll show you."

She brings him outside the house, crossing the yard, stopping just before the edge of the tree line.

"Okay here we go," she says more to herself before taking a deep, calming breath.

He silently stared at her, confused. He watched as she began to extend her arms, following the direction her arms as they pointed towards the trees. Then suddenly, slowly, the roots and vines start to move and grow. His confusion slowly dissolved, being replaced by awe. It was a fascinating site to look at, as the silent plants twirl around, entwining with each other, gradually getting bigger. Being an artist, he found it to be a beautiful abstract creation and he would forever keep the image in his mind.

She smiled, chest filling with pride, when she turned her head and saw his face agape.

Then, she let her hands drop limply at her sides and the growing came to a slow stop. He turned towards her with a impressed smile on his face and astonishment in his dazed eyes.

"That was amazing," he praises.

A light blush dusted her cheeks, turning them a lovely shade of pink. "Thanks," she says bashfully, "I've been practicing a little."

"What its like?"

"I don't know, it's pretty indescribable. I guess, I feel like I'm connected with the plants, with all of nature. I always feel calm, relaxed and at peace whenever I'm surrounded by nature. It's like, there's no one else in the world, and yet I don't feel lonely," she explained, starry-eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>With Adrianna…<strong>

She was having a hard time focusing on anything at all the entire day. She couldn't get him out of her head and now that she was in her room alone, millions of questions begged to be answered. Finally, she sighed in defeat after giving herself a headache. She plugged in her headphones and choose her play list 'Aerosmith', before turning the volume all the way up. Then she pulled out her huge math book and tried, in vain, to do the problems assigned to her.

She jumps in fright at the feeling of someone tapping her shoulder lightly. She yanked off her headphones as she turned her head around to the side.

Christopher stood there, his eyes wide with shock and his face apologetic. "Sorry Adrianna," he said, "I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready."

* * *

><p><strong>After Dinner…<strong>

"So, what do you want to learn to cook first?" Sache asked, tying on an apron and leans his hands against the counter.

Lynx raised an eyebrow at the strange boy. "I don't know- do I really have to wear that?"

"Yep," Sache smiled with a nod of his head and stretched out his hand, holding another plain apron.

Lynx sighed and reluctantly took it. "Let's do a dessert, since we just ate dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," Sache shrugged, "There's cakes, cupcakes, muffins…" he goes off, listing all the desserts he knows.

Lynx stared at him blankly for a minute before responding, "uh… let's go with brownies."

Sache nodded and got to work, getting out the ingredients. Thankfully, Hope loved to bake, so they had plenty ingredients to work with. "Brownies should be easy enough, for now we'll just follow the recipe. Once you get better at it, then you can add what you want."

* * *

><p>"Wow, these actually look edible," Lynx commented amazed, eyes full of awe.<p>

Sache laughed as he watched Lynx pull out the brownies and set them down on the counter. "Now we just wait a couple minutes and then we can eat 'em."

By the time they finished cleaning up their mess, the brownies had cooled.

"I'll get the others," Lynx told him, running out of kitchen in excitement.

It wasn't long when he reentered the room with a noticeable spring in his step. Christopher and Inara burst into the kitchen, pushing each other to get to the brownies first.

"These are delicious, good job boys," Hope praised, taking another bite, chewing it slowly to savor the heavenly taste.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Boys!" A demanding, evil voice resounded off the cracked walls, causing shivers to go down the house's residents' spines.

Within seconds, the four boys were at the entrance standing at attention. Their bodies stiff as boards, as they stood in fear, facing forward. Mystique looked at them, on the far right stood a slightly shaken Todd in a partially crouched position with his hands shoved in his pants pockets. Next to him stood a stoned faced Lance, one could barely notice the single sweat drop glistening on his forehead. After Lance, stood a rather large boy with a blonde Mohawk. Fred stood silently, starring over Mystique's head with a clouded look on his face. To the far left, stood a very jittery boy, who seemed to be having a hard time standing still. Pietro stood, posture slightly relaxed, the calmest of the bunch. Even now he had an aura of smugness with a ghost of a smirk on his pale face.

"You boys need to get jobs," she commanded. She eyed them, giving each boy a death glare.

Just then, Jenna sluggishly made her way down the hall, towards the stairs, rubbing her eyes tiredly, her sock covered feet dragging across the softly creaking floor. Her mind and vision hazy as she stopped at the top of the stairs gripping onto the loose handrail to steady herself. The first thing she noticed as she looked down the scene was a lady with blue skin and bright red hair, wearing a white outfit, consisting of a sleeveless dress with a slit in each side, elbow length gloves, knee-high high-heel boots and skulls around her waist. Then she noticed the four boys lined up with their backs to her. It all clicked in her head as the woman locked eyes with her.

"You must be Jenna," the blue lady's voice boomed, shaking the house.

"Yeah, and you must be Mystique," the girl guessed with an affirmative nod, slowly walking down the stairs. She pushed her way through Todd and Lance, to get a better look at the demanding woman in front of her. The two boys went back into formation, leaving her in front of them.

"If you're going to be living in my house you have to get a job as well and I want you to start training, get these boys back into shape," she remarked, her hands on her cocked hips.

"Sure," Jenna shrugged.

"Now," she turned her attention to the group. "Get this place cleaned up. I can't have it looking like crap while I'm around!" With that said, she marched past them, up the stairs to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Okay then," Jenna laughed a little, turning towards the boys, "That was fun."

Lance shook his head with a small smile and the boys dispersed themselves.

"Isn't she lovely," Pietro smirked, clasping his hands in front of him with dreamy eyes, appearing in front of her face.

She scoffed a little, pushing his shoulder lightly before joining Todd in the living room. Seconds later, she was accompanied on the wretched, stained couch by the cocky speed demon. The ground shook slightly as Fred stomped his way into the barren kitchen, rubbing his growling belly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's a little funky I know, I don't really know what I'll be doing for the next chapter, so it probably won't be anytime soon (hopefully before three months :( ). Please don't forget to comment. Any advice or ideas you have for me? It would really help and it makes me inspired and motivated.<strong>_

_**It already know the disclaimer and claimer.**_


End file.
